Relic Interior
Relic Interior is the third level of the real-time strategy game, Halo Wars. UNSC forces on Harvest have entered the Relic seen in the previous mission. Sergeant John Forge, Professor Anders, and their accompanying Marines are pinned down by Covenant forces deep inside the Relic. Two Grizzlies are sent down into the Relic to rescue the trapped forces. Transcript [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixsTSv6MsZY {Safe as Houses}] Cutscene opens with the aftermath of the last battle, with a Marine pulling a dead Elite onto the platform. Anders, Forge and a group of Marines make their way towards the Relic interior. *'Anders': "Sergeant, is this what the aliens were after?" *'Forge': "Seems so, ma'am. They sure paid a price trying to defend it, all quiet now." Forge tells his men to hold up, Anders approaches the Relic and moves to activate it, Forge stops her. *'Forge': "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" *'Anders': "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Forge lets go, Anders activates the Relic, a star map shows up. *'Anders': "Now that's...not what I expected!" Behind the Marines several Stealth Elites with Needlers disengage their Active Camouflage. *'Elite': "Heresy! Remove this filth!" Elites engage the Marines, who move for cover; the Relic deactivates *'Marine': "Take cover! Move!" Forge takes cover with Anders and another Marine. A different Marine tosses Forge his Shotgun. *'Forge': "These guys just don't know when to quit!" Marines return fire on Elites, killing a few, but taking casualties of their own. *'Forge': "Uh, Spirit? Forge. We're going to need a little backup." {Gameplay} *'Forge': "This is Forge, we've been ambushed at the Relic site! I'm pinned down with Anders, we're taking heavy losses, we need reinforcements now!" *'Captain Cutter': Sergeant, Alpha Base won't be able to respond in time, we've got Grizzlies inbound from Spirit of Fire, hold on down there. *'Serina': "Ah, Grizzly tanks. Forge's pet project." *'Forge': "This is Forge; we're under heavy fire!" *'Forge': "I've got men down, where are those reinforcements?" The Grizzlies finally reach Forge, Anders and the Marines. *'Forge': "About time, I was down to my last clip." *'Anders': "Grizzlies. Well, at least I know how to repair them." *'Forge': "I made a few improvements, my own special upgrades." *'Forge': "Cover me, I'm pulling back with Anders." *'Forge': "Those Grunts are carrying explosives, look out!" Two Grunts plant explosives at the bridge controls and detonate them, killing one of the Grunts. *'Forge': "They've blown the controls. We're cut off!" *'Anders': "Get me to the east bridge's control panel, I think I can get it activated." *'Forge': "Once that's fixed, we're moving out!" *'Anders': "Give me a minute, and I'll get this bridge operational." *'Forge': "You heard the lady, let's give her some privacy." *'Forge': "Watch those doors, looks like company's coming." *'Anders': "Got it! The bridge is operational!" As they near the entrance, multiple pairs of Hunters appear. *'Forge': "Hunters! There's too many! We need to make a run for the exit!" Marines from outside begin to fire on the Hunters. *'Marine': "Sergeant Forge, we got your back. Get Anders out of here." *'Forge': "Get to the LZ!" Forge and Anders successfully reach the landing zone. *'Forge': "Forge here. We made it, ready for extraction." {In-game Cutscene} Captain Cutter: Good work. Professor, I want to be briefed on your findings as soon as you're onboard. Level ends. Trivia *If you lose all your units and Forge and Anders are downed, you will not get a mission failure, but you will be unable to finish the mission. *Until rescued, the Marine squads by Forge and Anders will be able to take a lot of damage, but will die slowly. However, they will end up killing a lot enemies, making them gain ranks, allowing them to live longer. Gallery Image:Relicinterior_map.png|A map of the level. Sources Category:Halo Wars Campaign